Race against time
by Adeepenedsoulopens28
Summary: Takes place at the end of two worlds collide. After mikey saves everyones lives,he falls ill. The ellectricity causing a high fever and confusion,leading him to attack his brothers. With a race against time,his brothers have to figure a way to save their youngest brother. But time is running out.
1. Racing against the clock

"Little brother".

Mikey swayed slightly body slumping towards the ground.

"Mikey!.

Donnie,Leo and Raph lunged forward catching their little brother before he hit the ground,sparks surronded him making the youngest wince. He felt so weak,so tired. Like all his energy had been zapped dry.

With his brothers help they lowered Mikey, his head onto Donnies legs.

"Donnie whats wrong with him!". Leo asked franticlly as Mikey began to spark. The youngest wincing each time.

Donnie placed a hand on Mikey's forhead quickly pulling back as the skin was burning up.

"He's burning up!,his body isent accustomed to absorbing that much electricity or any for that matter. We need to get him back to the lair. We need to get the excess electricity out of his body".

"And how are we suppose to do that?!" Raph barked. Eyes shinning worriedly as the three of them picked him up.

"I can build somthing to absord the rest from his body. But we need to get back fast,who knows what the lasting effects of this is".

"Take care of your brother turtles,we got it from here. You did well,thank you". Sal nodded at his allys.

Mona lisa and Raph met eyes.

"Go Raphael,go be with your brother. Will talk later,your brother needs you".

Raphael nodded eyes grim and determined,his family came first. He loved mona lisa,loved her. But his brother needed him.

"Turtles allow me to find you a way home". Bishop offered. "Its the least i can do after everything that has happened".

"Thanks Bishop come"on guys lets get Mikey home". Leo kept a hand on Mikey's back as Raph carried him on his own.

"Donnie Kari and i are getting a ride from sal and mona,figured this is a brother situation". April's eyes flashed worriedly as Donnie kept a protective hand on Mikey's shell as Bishop led them away.

April knew for Donnie to barley say a goodbye to preoccupid with Mikey. It had to be bad,she wasen't offended or mad. She just hoped Mikey would be ok.


	2. Mikey's fever

A/N Hope you guys enjoy my story so far.

Chapter 2

The ride was silent all but the soft breathing of the youngest turtle who was laying on table with a small mattress on top of it, he was bundled with the warmest most comfortable blankets that the turtles could find in such short notice.

Which didn't seem to be doing its job by the pained look on Mikey's face. All 3 of the older brothers sat by Mikey's bedside. None of them spoke a word, not even Bishop who realized the escalating situation. And knew this was serious.

Mikey's features turned into one of discomfort, face twisted up in pain. Sparks sparking through the blanket and around them, though that didn't make a difference to them. They would stay by his bedside despite their own safety, Mikey had risked his own life to save theirs. Now they would do whatever it took to save their brothers.

Mikey was the little brother, the annoying always goofing around little brother. When Mikey was disintegrated front of their very eyes, they were livid. Furious, like they would take out anyone who had taken their brother away from them.

They would all die before they let harm come to Mikey.

The soft groan coming from the youngest turtle brought the brothers out of their thoughts, all 3 watched anxiously as Mikey's features turned into pain. The sparks sparking around him more violently.

"Easy Mikey" Donnie soothed. "Were right here you're going to be fine". The inventor splayed his hand on the turtles shell.

Mikey clenched his eyes tightly shut. Fighting through the sparks of pain.

"Donnie?" Leo glanced at his brother.

"This isn't good". Donnie muttered close to panic. "His fever is climbing, we need to get him help and fast!".

The sparks became stronger as they splayed around them.

"Hang on turtles". Bishop sped up knowing the dire of the situation. He was fond of the turtles, they had helped his planet so much. He wasn't too fond on losing one of them, not on his watch.

All 3 brothers grabbed onto the table as the vehicle swayed back and forth with the escalating speed. Donnie watched his little brother worriedly whose breathing was labored sweat on his brow.

There's no time!, Bishop pull us over". Donnie barked pulling the blanket off Mikey. "Raph, Leo I need your help. Wrap Mikey in this sheet".

"Donnie what's going on?". Both brothers getting to work.

"We need to get him cooled down now, at this rate he won't make it to the lair". Donnie gather up the bundled up Mikey against his chest. "Raph get me a bucket of water from this lake here, Leo i need you to find anything we could use as a rag".

"Donnie?"

All brothers paused for a moment at the exhausted weak voice. Donnie swallowed thickly glancing down at his little brother whose eyes were open.

Never had they seen Mikey look so small, so weak. And they hated it, hated Mikey had left them, hated how the little brother became the big brother saving their lives. Hated how sick Mikey was and they were powerless to do anything about it at the moment.

"Hey Mikey". Donnie's voice was much softer then when he usually talked to his little brother, "how are you feeling?".

"Not so good dudes". The orange turtle croaked sparks surrounding him, he went into a coughing fit that made his brothers hover worriedly.

"You're going to be fine Mikey". Donnie soothed. "Will make sure of it, now you just rest. Close your eyes, you need to save your strength. I've got you little brother".

Mikey nodded with a small yawn his hand reaching out clutching onto Donnie's, his eye's drooped as he fell asleep in seconds. Making Donnie smile lightly. Before meeting his brothers eye's determination in their eye's.

Leo quickly went back to finding rags while Raph went to get some water.

"Just hang in there Mikey". Donnie thought quietly. Eye's never taking off his slumbering younger brother. "We won't let anything happen to you little brother".


End file.
